


Good Luck Charm

by wheremylizardsat



Series: Kagehina in college [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, End of third year, Fluff and Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, SCREW CANON I DO WHAT I WANT, everything I write has crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheremylizardsat/pseuds/wheremylizardsat
Summary: It's the end of third year and Hinata wants to say goodbye to Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina in college [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557454
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back.  
> I know this is really short but I'm thinking of starting a series of Kagehina in college and I wrote this as a kind of prequel. I dunno.

It was the last day of their third year. Kageyama stood outside of the school as the bell rang, marking the official end of the school year and his time at Karasuno. He slung his bag over his shoulder, looked at the school again, then turned around and started walking. 

He didn’t notice when tears started welling in his eyes as he left the school and walked home for the last time. 

“Kageyama! Kageyama! Wait!!” 

At the sound of a familiar voice, Kageyama looked over his shoulder.  
Hinata was running after him, face red, bike in tow. 

He stopped in front of Kageyama and took a minute to catch his breath. He laid his bike down on its side.

Kageyama tapped his foot impatiently. “What do you want, dumbass?” 

Hinata straightened up and smiled sheepishly at him. “I just wanted to say bye.”

“Well, now you’ve said it.” Kageyama turned away from Hinata, trying not to cry, and was just about to start walking again when Hinata grabbed his sleeve. 

“Hey. We’re parting ways now. Don’t you want a proper goodbye?”

Kageyama sighed. He mustered up the courage to say, “It’s not goodbye, Hinata, we’ll still see each other.” 

“Oh. Wait, you mean it?” Hinata looked up at his friend hopefully.

“Duh, idiot. We can play volleyball together sometimes. But don’t go thinking I actually like you. It’s just good practice for me,” Kageyama lied. He was actually terrified to be graduating high school and wanted to take a little part of it into the next years. Even if it was Hinata. 

“Anyway, was there anything else you needed? ‘Cause if not I’ll be going,” said Kageyama. He looked down at Hinata.

“Oh yeah!” Hinata started rummaging around in his bag. “I wanted to give you this.”  
He opened Kageyama’s clenched fist and put a silver bracelet with the number 9 on it into his hand. 

Kageyama stared down at it. “What’s this for?”

“It’s your number, 9. I have one too, see?” Hinata held out his wrist to show an identical bracelet with the number 10 on it. 

He helped Kageyama fasten his own bracelet around his wrist and stepped back. “Now we match. I was thinking it could kind of be like a good luck charm.” 

Kageyama looked down at his best friend’s smiling face and wondered what his own face looked like at the moment. 

“Uh, thanks, Hinata.”

It wasn’t until Hinata reached up and brushed a tear off his cheek that he realized he was crying. 

“Kageyama...” Hinata took his friend’s hands in his own. “Why’re you crying?”

Kageyama angrily wiped his eyes. “I’m not, I'm not. I’m fine.” He sniffed and fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist. “I should probably get going now anyway.” 

Hinata frowned. When Kageyama started walking away from him, he followed and stood in front of him, blocking his way. 

“Oi, what're you doing, Hinata?” Kageyama tried to push past him.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s wrist and pushed him to the side.  
He didn’t mean to be stubborn, but he didn’t want Hinata to see him like this. All emotional. 

“Kageyama. Please.” 

Hinata held onto Kageyama’s sleeve, tight, and didn’t let go. Kageyama’s eyes were red and tears were starting to well up. Hinata then did the bravest thing he had done in a long time. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s waist and hugged his best friend. 

Kageyama stiffened. He gingerly rested his arms around Hinata’s shoulders and settled down when he felt Hinata relax against his chest. 

“I don’t want to leave. I want to keep playing volleyball here,” whispered Hinata. 

“I know. I don’t want to leave either.” Kageyama buried his face in Hinata’s hair. 

They stood there crying for a couple of minutes before Kageyama pulled away gently.  
“Hinata, you have to get home.” 

Hinata picked up his bike. “See ya, Kageyama!” 

As Kageyama watched his friend bike away, he looked at the bracelet on his wrist and told himself everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If I made any spelling or grammar errors, feel free to tell me and I will fix them.


End file.
